raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 105: Days of Mark's Future Past/Gallery
Issue 105 - 01 - Iceland 2010.png Issue 105 - 02 - Mark in the Yurt.png|Mark arrives in Iceland Issue 105 - 03 - Mark and Pat in the yurt.png|Pat has set everything up Issue 105 - 04 - Yurts.png Issue 105 - 05 - Mark shows his wedding ring.png|Mark reveals he got married Issue 105 - 06 - Pat is surprised.png|Much to Pat's surprise Issue 105 - 07 - Mark checks the equipment.png|One final check Issue 105 - 08 - Mark and Walter.png|Walter Mills is here too Issue 105 - 09 - Mark records a video.png|A final video for Nicole Issue 105 - 10 - Charlotte watches the aurora borealis.png|Charlotte Tuck sees the Aurora Event. Issue 105 - 11 - the Aurora event begins.png Issue 105 - 12 - Pat with computers.png|Pat measures unusual levels of radiation Issue 105 - 13 - the meteorites affect the ground.png|The meteorite fragments cause the ground to glow Issue 105 - 14 - Nicole sees cheese doodles flying.png|Present day; where are those cheese doodles going? Issue 105 - 15 - Nicole confiscates the cheese doodles.png|Nice try Dion Issue 105 - 16 - Nicole mad at Dion.png Issue 105 - 17 - Dion disappointed.png|Dion disappointed that Chris, Jonathan and Steffi won't come to his birthday party. Issue 105 - 18 - Pat at Biona.png|Nicole calls Pat Issue 105 - 19 - Suzanne wants a word with Pat.png|Suzanne wants to speak to him. Issue 105 - 20 - Kwame calls Nicole.png|Kwame needs Nicole to work Issue 105 - 21 - Nicole upset.png|Nicole reluctantly agrees Issue 105 - 22 - Nicole and Tessa.png|And gets Tessa to bring Dion to the party Issue 105 - 23 - Pat nervous.png Issue 105 - 24 - security footage.png|Dion and Pat got caught on camera outside L5 Issue 105 - 25 - Pat and Suzanne.png|Pat convinces Suzanne he knows nothing about what happened in L5 Issue 105 - 26 - Fox Theater 2011.png Issue 105 - 27 - Nicole on stage.png|Nicole begins her last performance Issue 105 - 28 - Nicole dances.png Issue 105 - 29 - Mark in the audience.png|Mark watches Nicole Issue 105 - 30 - Nicole's performance.png Issue 105 - 31 - Mark gives Nicole flowers.png|Mark congratulates Nicole Issue 105 - 32 - Nicole tells Mark she's pregnant.png|Nicole is pregnant Issue 105 - 33 - Mark and Nicole backstage.png|Mark fows to be there for their kid. Issue 105 - 34 - Nicole and Kwame.png|Nicole gets to work Issue 105 - 35 - Tasha Patel's house.png|Tasha Patel's house Issue 105 - 36 - Dion and friends.png|Dion greets his old friends Issue 105 - 37 - Esperanza in Tessa's car.png|Esperanza also came... Issue 105 - 38 - Dion embarrassed by Esperanza.png|...to Dion's chagrin Issue 105 - 39 - Tasha and Tessa.png Issue 105 - 40 - Thomas finally shows up.png|Thomas shows up late Issue 105 - 41 - The bakery is closed.png|The bakery is already closed Issue 105 - 42 - Nicole picks up the cake.png|But fortunately, Nicole can still get the cake Issue 105 - 43 - 4 years ago.png Issue 105 - 44 - Mark driving.png|Mark is driving Issue 105 - 45 - Mark's hands become intangible.png|But then his hands become intangible Issue 105 - 46 - Almost a crash.png|Resulting in a near-accident. Issue 105 - 47 - Mark with invisible hand.png|Later, at home, Mark disovers more powers. Issue 105 - 48 - Mark doing research.png Issue 105 - 49 - Nicole calling Mark.png|Nicole is afraid Mark will miss Dion's birthday party Issue 105 - 50 - Mark teleports.png|Mark accidently teleports. Issue 105 - 51 - Mark dancing.png|And thus makes it to the party in time. Issue 105 - 52 - 5 20 pm.png|Present day Issue 105 - 53 - Tessa with cake.png Issue 105 - 54 - Birthday cakes.png|Time for the cakes Issue 105 - 55 - Kids mocking Dion's cake.png|Dion is mocked for his Reptile Repo cake Issue 105 - 56 - Dion sad.png|Dion has had enough Issue 105 - 57 - Esperanza outside bounce house.png|Esperanza tries to console him Issue 105 - 58 - Dion has an asthma attack.png|But during his tantrum, Dion's asthma kicks in Issue 105 - 59 - Esperanza gets Dion's inhaler.png|Esperanza gets his inhaler Issue 105 - 60 - a leak in the bounce house.png|Dion uses his powers, and the inhaler flies through the bounce house Issue 105 - 61 - Nicole and Dion in bounce house.png Issue 105 - 62 - Esperanza and Dion.png|Esperanza confesses she knows about Dion's powers Issue 105 - 63 - Esperanza and Dion with the cake.png|The party is over, but Esperanza and Dion now have the cake to themselves Issue 105 - 64 - Suzanne at the party.png|Suzanne might have seen Dion's powers Issue 105 - 65 - Nicole smiling.png|But right now, Nicole is happy that Dion and Esperanza are having fun. Issue 105 - 66 - New Orleans 2017.png Issue 105 - 67 - Mark and Charlotte.png|Mark meets Charlotte Issue 105 - 68 - rain ghosts.png|But then it begins to storm, and ghosts appear Issue 105 - 69 - The Crooked Man attacks.png|Followed by the Crooked Man Issue 105 - 70 - Charlotte drowning.png|Charlotte almost drowns Issue 105 - 71 - Mark saves Charlotte.png|Mark saves her Issue 105 - 72 - The Crooked Man grabs mark.png|But is thus captured by the Crooked Man Issue 105 - 73 - Crooked Man absorbing Mark 1.png Issue 105 - 74 - Crooked Man absorbing Mark 2.png|And absorbed Issue 105 - 75 - Nicole talking to Mark's video.png|Present day: Nicole watches Mark's video Issue 105 - 76 - Mark's ghost visits Dion.png|Mark's ghost visits Dion Issue 105 - 77 - Crooked Man near Nicole's house.png|While the Crooked Man is just outside the aparment Issue 105 - 78 - Mark's ghost in the storm.png|And pulls Mark back. Category:Episode galleries